


Out of Control

by eunaru



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunaru/pseuds/eunaru
Summary: Porn without plot. A little bit of NTR...i think ?AU under SS2 and NUBLE company.





	Out of Control

小的人兒被壓在牆上瘋狂的吻著，來者又洶湧又不肯給他機會呼吸，雙手被那個人高高舉起壓制在頭上，被吻的暈頭轉向也無力抵抗只好靠在牆壁上，想到這時還被另外一個人注視著他就更加害羞了。

 

對方勾引著自己的舌頭，他敵不過這感覺也交出了自己，餘光瞄到注視著自己的正牌戀人，但是因為不專心被對方咬住下唇警告。

 

因為雙手是被舉起來的腰間的嫩肉露了出來，對方把手滑了過去，果然聽到遠方那位一直瞄著他們的人的警告。

 

「丹尼爾，說好只讓你親的。」黃旼炫又冷又銳利的聲音直接送入姜丹尼爾的耳膜，嚇到的對方直接鬆開手放開金鐘炫。

 

金鐘炫眨著眼睛看著遠方慢慢走過來的黃旼炫，丹尼爾飛快的在金鐘炫耳邊說了話「再見」就拿起背包往外面走，稍微故意撞到了黃旼炫的肩膀，兩人也不是很在意，反正現在黃旼炫眼中唯一目標也只剩下金鐘炫。

 

還來不及整理好衣服，又被黃旼炫摟入懷中，光滑的大腿蹭著對方的牛仔褲，金鐘炫主動把手掛在黃旼炫脖子上，跟剛剛被動的被丹尼爾吻的樣子的模樣完全不同，現在風情萬種的模樣讓黃旼炫有點口乾舌燥。

 

「怎麼啦？今天就這麼大方跟丹尼分享我？」眼睛瞇起來露出臥蠶的模樣很勾人。

「我才不是分享，只是想說你也喜歡丹尼爾……」黃旼炫吞了一口水，剛剛把丹尼爾趕走那霸道的模樣在戀人前面完全消失。

「我是喜歡他……可是……」他湊黃旼泫的耳邊，對方的耳朵已經紅透了，低語著，「可是剛剛被你盯著的感覺，我更喜歡……」

 

黃旼炫承認他取向比較特別，把被別人佔據的戀人抓回來重新疼愛的時候真的會讓他更加興奮，雖然第一次撞見偷情的戀人讓他有點惱火，但是透過縫隙看著被吻的滿紅通紅、露出白嫩肩膀的戀人居然讓他有點上癮。

 

「我剛拿你怎麼辦才好？」黃旼炫摟著狡猾的戀人的腰，盯著那雙總是把自己迷的神魂顛迷的雙眼。

「所以到底幹嘛帶我去水上樂園玩？」他瞇著眼睛看著一直意圖不軌的戀人。

「想讓你開心當然是第一，至於其他的嘛……」

 

原本就提議要一起出去玩，畢竟之後都要跟這個團隊好好相處了，黃旼炫是新任的部長，金鐘炫跟丹尼爾是原本就在部門裡的職員，加上快樂病毒邕聖祐跟意外搞笑的金在奐跟忙內權玄彬，六人開開心心的跟大學生一樣去了水上樂園，水上樂園還是權玄彬提議的，原本部長大人說要去爬山，韓國最常見的ＭＴ，但是金鐘炫聽到水上樂園眼睛一亮，奶音說那一定要去這個，大家都被他說服了，但最終決定權在黃部長身上，金鐘炫當時心想應該不會答應吧，無意識的噘著嘴不滿著，想不到黃旼炫一口答應。

 

一下跟著權玄彬去買冰淇淋，一下被邕聖祐跟丹尼爾拉著去玩溜滑梯，好不容易可以把毛巾蓋在他身上的時候都已經黃昏了，滴著水的髮絲跟貼在身上的白色上衣沙灘短褲下露出的白皙美腿，他有點口乾舌燥，明明應該有更長的褲子，可是為什麼偏偏選了這一條。

 

回神就是莫名其妙跟姜丹尼爾交易好，自己在茶水間門口處盯著被丹尼爾吻到暈頭轉向的戀人的時候。

 

「是不是現在就想辦了我？」金鐘炫側著頭問他。

「回家會讓你更舒服的。」黃旼炫反擊著。

 

兩人前後抵達黃旼炫的車子，依舊穿著短褲的金鐘炫翹著腳坐在副駕駛座，黃旼炫眼也不眨的從後座拿了毯子給他蓋上。

 

匆匆忙忙地回到家，來不及拐進房間裡，金鐘炫就摟住他的脖子送上一個吻，原本想要帶回房間好好享用的，但是既然如此那也沒什麼跟你好客氣的。

 

黃旼炫拖住金鐘炫的臀部，稍微施力把戀人抱在身上，金鐘炫自動用雙腿纏住黃旼炫的腰。

 

「該去哪裡呢？」他湊在金鐘炫耳邊，手毫不猶豫地滑進短褲摩蹭著。

「不是要讓我舒服嗎？」金鐘炫把頭靠在旼炫的頸窩，咬了一口他的脖子。

 

但是在背部接觸到冰冷的落地窗時才覺得自己真是想錯了。

 

兩個人隔著布料的器官剛剛已經充分摩擦著，但是黃旼炫非常有耐心的只是來回摩擦撫摸著金鐘炫的細腰，還是剛剛被丹尼爾摸過的地方，舔著金鐘炫的脖子。

 

「剛剛看你在水上樂園淋濕的時候，我就真的好想當場辦了你。」

「你可以啊！」金鐘炫挑釁著。

 

黃旼炫忽然從他頸窩抬起頭。

 

「真當我是這麼大方的人？」跟剛剛甜言蜜語是完全不同的表情，原本瞇起眼睛像是狐狸，但是現在更像盯著獵物的獵豹，「看來我真的要讓你知道真的可以擁有你的人到底是誰。」

 

狠心拉下纏在自己腰上的雙腿，把金鐘炫放下來，抓住嬌小的戀人的肩膀轉過去壓在落地窗上，一口氣拉下金鐘炫短褲跟底褲，火熱的性器觸摸到冰冷的玻璃時令金鐘炫不小心打了冷顫，玻璃上沾黏了一點淫穢的液體，對方同樣硬挺的慾望底在自己的穴口時，他才知道旼炫真的不是開玩笑，他到吸了一口氣，但是對方的鈴口已經沒入了，脹痛的感覺朝自己襲來，他小心翼翼的轉過頭，眨著眼跟對方求饒著，殊不知這張紅著臉眨著水亮的大眼的表情讓人只想狠狠欺負。

 

「美年……不要……」他小心翼翼地說著，軟糯的小鼻音刺激著黃旼泫的理智。

「媽的該死。」每次在內心發誓再也不要放過他，可是每次都破戒。

 

他抽出剛剛沒入的慾望，把金鐘炫抱起丟在沙發上，低下頭啃噬著對方總是勾引自己的紅唇，心急的去撈某日做愛遺留在沙發縫中的潤滑劑，但是在要碰到的時候，先摸到的對方的手，金鐘炫淘氣的先搶走，但是最後還是被黃旼炫搶走，一口氣探入兩指擴張著，方才調皮的金鐘炫才安靜下來，手指越來越深入時，金鐘炫也忍不住發出甜膩的呻吟，今天黃旼炫的耐心大概快要被金鐘炫磨光了，面對金鐘炫平常冷靜的皇帝大人也是會失去理智的，為你開疆闢土為您背叛世界只為博得你一顰一笑，可惜現在皇帝大人只想好好佔有這個人。

 

當對方再次進入自己身體時，金鐘炫發出滿足的嘆息，黃旼炫低下頭捧住金鐘鉉的臉又是一陣吻。

 

先是慢速的抽動，感覺肉壁不再那麼排斥，他一點也不憐惜的立刻加快速度，讓對方連求饒的時間都沒有，把對方白嫩的腿架在自己肩膀上，不容拒絕的律動著，金鐘炫倔強的咬住下唇不讓呻吟聲流出，黃旼炫伸手捏住他的下巴，也捏了捏他的下唇。

 

「只有我可以弄傷你的嘴唇。」

 

金鐘炫這時才知道害羞的摀住雙眼，一隻手不安分的想去撫摸自己也高漲的慾望，但是被旼炫抓住。

 

「如果不給你一點懲罰好像說不過去。」黃旼炫十指緊扣著對方跟自己幾乎一樣大，但是縮成拳頭意外小的手。

「不要……幫我……」金鐘炫另一隻手無力的癱在額頭上，望著旼炫。

「沒有試過吧？讓你知道到底誰可以滿足你。」

 

腦中閃過一秒看起來是真的生氣了的想法之後，只能投入黃旼炫給他的快樂中。

 

柱體沿著腺體摩擦著，他舒服的腳趾都蜷曲了，但是速度越來越快，前端沒人撫摸的感覺卻又讓人很不安，啪啪啪的聲音清晰的傳入自己耳中他覺得更燥熱了，旼炫的手撫摸著他的大腿根部，他不安的喘著氣，感覺自己幾乎要被淹沒，被名為黃旼炫的快感淹沒，那個人的熱液充滿自己的瞬間，前端也似乎釋放了。

意識到自己真的被對方光是從後面就可以釋放，這層認知讓他更害羞了，以後該會被對方怎麼玩弄哪……

不等金鐘炫反應過來，黃旼炫將對方就著相連的姿勢坐到自己的大腿上，戀人暈呼呼的只能讓人擺布。汗濕的上衣被吞掉，但是對方還是穿著完整的衣服只有自己全身赤裸，他伸手想去脫，但是對方忽然又握住自己的慾望，讓他快要招架不來，黃旼炫挑著眉的表情彷彿在測試他多有能耐似的，對方的食指惡質的摳著自己的鈴口，另一手摩擦著會陰，他全身顫抖著，這個男人真的知道怎樣才可以讓他完全臣服。

 

扯了半天才把黃旼泫的上衣脫掉，對方身材一直都很好，都不知道怎麼練的，他實在有點忌妒，但是這樣的身材也是他才擁有的，但是現在又不是想這個的時候，對方埋在自己體內的慾望又躁動了起來。

 

前端也被撫弄著，對方還變本加厲的啃住胸口的挺立，忍不住有點委屈的流下眼淚。

 

「剛剛不是才想要我摸你嗎？」

「嗚……不是這樣……」

「現在摸你了，也讓你脫衣服了，在哭什麼呢？」

「哈阿……不要欺負我了……」

 

鐘炫摟住旼炫的肩膀，把頭放在對方頸窩處磨蹭著撒嬌著。

 

「那讓你自己控制速度，自己來。」將對方的雙手握在自己手中再次十指緊扣著。

 

這回是兩隻手都被對方扣住，金鐘炫打起精神望著舔著下唇看著自己的邪惡大狐狸，對方鼓勵般的把手稍微扣緊了一點，彷彿在工作時哄他一樣，再多做一頁slide就可以下班囉這種口氣。但是到床上就是，動一下嘛？嗯？鐘炫哪，不要害怕。

 

金鐘炫把自己弄得很舒服，黃旼炫著迷的看著金鐘炫，不時的親吻一下鐘炫胸上的乳首刺激著對方。

 

軟綿綿的鐘炫好像再也無法做下去了，黃旼炫把慾望抽出來，將人橫抱起往房間移動，鐘炫不安的睜開眼睛，問了戀人不去洗澡嗎。

 

「看你是要答應我，再也不找丹尼爾，我們就去浴室；還是要去找丹尼爾，我回房間把你做到沒力氣求饒，然後再問你一次。」

「真的不去找丹尼爾了……」鐘炫一開口黃旼炫就把人抱往浴室，恆溫控制的浴室水龍頭流出來一定都是溫水。

「可是……」鐘炫又開口了。

「可是什麼？」黃旼炫順著對方的瀏海問著。

「可是……我也想被你做到無法求饒……」金鐘炫湊在黃旼炫耳邊呢喃。

 

如果真的忍住就不是男人，就不是金鐘炫的男人了。

 

「會把你弄壞的。」

「可是我想被你弄壞……」

 

FIN.


End file.
